Night vision systems are used in a number of applications, including military, industrial, commercial, etc. In general, the systems operate by multiplying light received at an image intensifier tube to generate a visible image. There are situations where it is desirable to disable a night vision system remotely. For example, in a military setting, if a night vision system is acquired by enemy personnel, it is desirable to disable the night vision system. Thus, there is a need in the art for a night vision system having the capability of being controlled remotely.